You Didn't Want Me?
by JennLawrence Luvv
Summary: Victoria Mellark is finally meeting her parents for the first time since birth. She was born in the Quarter Quell arena, and was soon shipped off to live in District 1 with Haymitch and Effie. Find out how her world changes drastically throughout life. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Silence. Silence is all I hear as no one speaks. No one hums. No one breathes. Dad, or Haymitch, I should now call him, sits silently and glares blankly at me, trying to read my emotions. I stare straight back at him, smelling his foul alcoholic breath. No one says anything. I momentarily look out the grimy window, and silently say goodbye to my whole life. My district, my 'family,' my friends. My home. A small tear rolls down my cheek as I fog up the window, and write a '1' on it. Going from District 1 to District 12 isn't going to be easy. Let's see. Luxury verses Coal Mining? I don't think so.

Apparently, Haymitch isn't my real father, Effie isn't my real mother. Babette and Jacko aren't my real siblings, and I...knew this all along. Haymitch doesn't look like me one bit. I have a perfect ski slope nose, as mo-…Effie would call it, and Haymitch has a rather rounded nose. Effie has a very round head, and so does Haymitch, which I lack. Babette and Jacko, and Haymitch and Effie have blond hair. I have brown. Babette and Jacko are Effie and Haymitch's fraternal twins, and I am just out of place. My body is skinny and petite, a perfect 'bikini body' as Babette said when Effie took us shopping for swimsuits, while Effie, Haymitch and the twins have plumper bodies. The whole family has the "Capitol Accent," including me, because I was raised on it. Surely, my birth mother won't be too happy with it.

A few days earlier, Haymitch and Effie sat me down and told me that they weren't my real parents, and that my real parents had called and asked to bring me back. Obviously, I already knew they weren't my birth parents, but taking me back? Back to District 12? Back to my birthplace? Giving up my pleasures and luxury for a family I don't even know? Sure, I could live with knowing that Haymitch and Effie weren't my parents, but actually leaving the comfort of my own home to live with my real parents instead? At the moment, I absolutely hated my birth parents. I despised them. I thought of them as despicable, ugly, horrible people for just giving me away like they did. How could they? Why didn't they love me? Well, I really don't know, and I don't really want to find out. I'd rather live in question my whole life then to live and meet my birthparents.

I guess District 12 is a dirty, grimy place, with few pleasures. Haymitch and Effie describe it as an ugly, wretched place, and they wonder why anyone would live there. I guess you could say I ask that too. Moving to District 12 is an absolute nightmare. I picture it as a grotesque, beastly little town, dusty and uninviting. Haymitch said it is a place where there is no running water, let alone hot water, to take daily showers. I thought of the possible smell that could be lingering under my nose in the next few hours. I imagine it to be a repulsive, revolting rotten carcass smell, burning the inside of my nostrils, making me vomit and be sick. I really hope it is not like what Haymitch makes it out to be. But he obviously knows well, because as soon as we pull up, I am disgusted.

The train station is empty, crackled leaves blowing across the mud caked brick. Stepping out in my Legronney Boots, I cringe. "Ew," I say, plucking my feet up and down so they only hit the dry spots. District 1 would never allow anything like this. I look up, my eyebrows knitted together, trying to figure where we are. I recoil at the sight. There are people in rags, carrying buckets of a rotten smelling fluid into run down, surely maggot infested homes. My nostrils burn at the scent of the people walking in front of me, signaling that they haven't showered in at least a week. In the distance, I see a fenced in forest, and catch the sight of the electricity running cleanly through it. I sigh, discontent as Haymitch and Effie and I walk to a gated community.

Haymitch punches in some numbers into the keypad on the left side of the Iron Gate, and an unfamiliar voice says "Mellark Residence." I was surprised to see that it actually worked, because the gate was chipped and cracked, the keypad dirty. "It's Haymitch and Effie," Haymitch says without hesitation. I noticed that he didn't mention my name, and it angered me a bit. The gates creaked open without a reply from the voice. Walking straight in, I noticed a difference in well…everything. The yards were cleanly kept, choice flowers in the beds, bobbing up and down. The houses were completely and utterly white. Plain white, not a speck or spot on them. They must be cleaned at least twice a day to get them this clean. I counted 12 houses as we walked down the road, supposedly to my mother and father's house.

What was I expecting? What was I going to do when they greeted me? Surely, they knew my name already, considering how much Effie and my mother have been talking on the phone. I hope they recognize me. Wait-that's impossible because they've seen me all once in their lifetime. I don't even know their names. All I know about them is that they were victors in the 74th annual Hunger Games, something that isn't around anymore, and that they are the reason for me being in the terrible place. Haymitch looks down at me and says "You ready, kid?" I shake my head no, and he chuckles. "It's okay, they aren't monsters." He replies. "Dear, you have nothing to worry about. They are your parents. It'll be okay," Effie says, butting in. "We have been friends for a long time."

The house that we turn to has the greenest yard in the community, the beds with pink primroses and rue plants hanging in the air, waving at us. The house is painted a cool brown and a light blue, unlike the other white houses. There is a little sign hanging on the door that says 'Home, sweet home.' Is it really? For me, at least? Haymitch, Effie and I walk slowly up to the door. This is it. I will finally meet my parents. My anger has risen higher since we got here, so I stay behind Haymitch. Being 16 and hiding behind your fake father's legs is a little childish, but has to do. I brace myself for my real parents opening the door and a choking hug engulfing me. But it never comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zee second chappie. Enjoy!**

The light blue door slowly opens, only to reveal a woman in a maid suit, her finger to her lips. Are my parents sleeping? It is 2:30 in the day! How could they be sleeping? The maid waved us inside and quietly led us to the study, where she introduced herself as Ibrinn. Ibrinn explained that mother and father were upstairs getting ready for our arrival. She told us to stay quiet because the kids were sleeping. "What kids!" I blurted out as soon as Ibrinn left. Haymitch and Effie looked at each other questioningly. "We don't know," Haymitch said honestly. I heaved a sigh as I sat unladylike in a black leather desk chair. After 5 minutes, two people quietly slipped into the door.

The man and woman both looked almost exactly like me. The woman with her brown, wavy hair. The man with his ski slope nose. These people were my real parents. "Haymitch!" The woman said as she flung herself into his arms. "Whoa, Katniss!" Haymitch said as he almost fell down. I guess my mother's name is Katniss. The blond man went over and greeted Effie with a light hug and some friendly conversation. "Peeta, it is so good to finally see you again!" Effie concluded. Well, then Peeta is my father's name. No one comes over to greet me.

Katniss and Peeta back up, as Peeta puts his arm around Katniss' shoulder, and they both look at me with questioning eyes. Haymitch and Effie stand back to, as if they are all admiring me. I am alone in front of them, feeling a little sheepish in my expensive Reuben clothing. "Katniss, Peeta. This is your daughter, Victoria." Haymitch says. "Tori," I automatically correct. Haymitch sighs and says, "Tori." Katniss just stares lovingly at me; her brown eyes seem to be piercing through my soul. Peeta is the first to break the tension. "Hi, Tori. It's nice to finally meet you," Peeta says, as he holds out his hand and smiles. I politely shake his hand and fake smile back. Yeah right, I am not happy to be here, or to see you. I think. Katniss looks as if she is in a trance. "Katniss, honey, wake up!" Peeta says, directing her toward me. She looks as if she's trying to remember the day she gave birth to me. I cough, and then stand up straight. Katniss walks over and pulls me into a hug. I lean in against her to show her that I care, but I really don't. "Victoria," she whispers into my ear. She pulls out of the hug with tears in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," She says, twirling my long brown hair. I look into her deep brown eyes and reply "Thank you," in my Capitol accent, which seems to surprise her a bit. She laughs, and then says "Wow. I'm glad I finally get to see you. And you've inherited the Capitol accent!" She exclaims delightfully. The adults all chuckle and Peeta says "Katniss, why don't I go wake the kids? I'm sure they'd want to meet Vic-, Tori." Katniss nods. "Okay." As Peeta leaves, I realize that it is suffocatingly hot in here, so I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Walking out and closing the door behind me, I hear Haymitch start to talk.

"She's scared. I can tell." Haymitch says.

"Nonsense. She is just being hostile." Effie replies.

"You had to raise her with that silly Capitol accent, did you?" Katniss asks.

"Wasn't our fault that you didn't want her in the first place." Haymitch says.

I gasped, and almost fell over. I don't know why I was so surprised at this. I nearly fell back onto the small table, just as Peeta fumbled down the stairs with a little girl in his hands. "What happened?" He said, real father-like. "Nothing. Just tripped," I replied. He smirked, probably at my accent, and walked back upstairs. I was angry. I was more then angry. I felt as if a huge weight had been added to my already full shoulders. I burst into the study and demanded an answer. "Why didn't you want me?' I screamed. "Why did you send me off with them? Make me think my life was complete, then tear me away from all my friends, my whole life?" I gasped. I ran over to Katniss' arms and dug my wet face into her black sweat jacket. I could feel the tension in Katniss' body melt away at my reaction to Haymitch's comment. "I missed you," I sniffed, still crying a steady stream of tears. Katniss' arms tensed around my waist and she said "I missed you too, baby. Shhh, don't cry. I'm right here." I backed up an inch from her face and asked sincerely, "Then why did Da-, Haymitch say you didn't want me?"

Katniss, or mom, looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Let's sit down and talk for a bit. Effie, could you go see if Peeta needs any help with the kids?" Katniss asks. Effie nods and hurries away. Haymitch, Katniss and I all sit down with a huff on the white couch. "First of all, Haymitch shouldn't have ever said that. I never said I didn't want you. Second," She continues, "I want to tell you the story of how you really, basically began, and why I had to give you up to Haymitch and Effie," Katniss shifts places on the couch, and begins. "Figuring that Haymitch and Effie told you the story of how Peeta and I became, one day, my family and I were watching the mandatory announcement on T.V. The 3rd Quarter Quell was coming, and every Quarter Quell, there is a twist to how the Hunger Games works. That year, the people who were going to participate in the Games were the people who had already won them before. That meant me and your father." I nodded, acknowledging that I was listening. "When my prep team was preparing me for the chariots, I noticed a small bump protruding from my stomach, and waved it off because I thought I was just getting fat because I had been so lazy the year before.

After the chariots, I went to the bathroom in the penthouse we were staying in, and discovered that I hadn't had my period for several weeks. I went to the doctor, thinking that there must be something wrong with me, like too much stress. Peeta hadn't come with me, because his prep team was getting him ready or something. The doctor tells me immediately that I am pregnant, with you," Katniss says, pointing at me. She continues, "I refused to believe it because I was only 17, and that if I was, I could not endanger my baby in a stupid arena. After I got home from the doctors, I ran and told Peeta. He couldn't believe it either, and I showed him the ultrasound, and he had to believe it then. We didn't risk telling Haymitch or Effie, because they'd make more trouble fighting with the Gamemakers. As my stomach became larger, everybody started to notice. Thankfully, I kept it well hidden, and they just thought I was being spoiled from all the good food.

As I entered the arena, I got off to a good start, and ran into the woods with Peeta, who was trying to protect me and you from any harm. The date finally came for you to be born, although I was dreading it, because I didn't want you born in the arena. You were born when the sun was setting, making a lovely, soft orange glow against your perfect face. We all loved you very much. Finnick, Johanna, Mags, everyone. The first night you were with us, you slept soundly through the night. The next morning, ah, after the incident we all had, Finnick, Johanna, you and I were lifted from the arena and pulled to safety. Your dad was no where in sight. I was going crazy, I needed to know where he was, but no one could find him.

And then, I decided it was best for you to go live with Haymitch and Effie. They could provide for you, and keep you safe and sound. When everything was over, including the war and Peeta was…erm…cured, we settled down and had a family. When I gave you up to Haymitch and Effie, I told them to call us on your 16th birthday and bring you back, no matter what. I had already missed your childhood, and I didn't want to loose you even more then I already had. Now, Peeta and I have 3 other children, who you'll meet in a moment. But I never went through a day without thinking how my little girl was down in District 1, getting the best treatment you could ask for. And now, here you are."

I stared at her for a few moments, taking in what I had just heard. "So that is all true? No faking?" I ask skeptically. Katniss and Haymitch nod. "Haymitch and Effie were delighted to have someone, especially a baby, to care for. After Babette and Jacko were born about 6 years ago, I finally had the chance to see you again. I didn't even have the chance to name you." Katniss said, sadness in her eyes. "I love the name Victoria, though," She says to Haymitch, who I guess picked out my name. "And from the start, Haymitch loved you so much; he wouldn't let anyone touch you." I imagined a scowling, irritable man like Haymitch loving something. I smiled and laughed.

At that moment, I realized how starved I was of attention, especially my mothers attention. Surely, since Mom and Dad already have 3 kids, they'll get more attention then me. I hear Dad coming down the stairs, and hear a small cry. "Mommy!" Says a blond haired, blue eyed little girl, the one I saw earlier. "Hello, Birdie," replies Mom. Effie comes down the stairs holding another little girl, probably Birdie's fraternal twin. "Hi, Momma," Says the twin. "Did you have a good nap, Aviana?" Mom asked. "Yes, Mommy," Aviana replied politely. "Ah, and there is my little man," Mom said, running up to the little boy and scooping him up into the air. "How is my little Hunter?" She nuzzles him, and he squeals. "Mommy, stop tickling me!" He says with laughter.

When Mom puts the little boy down, he wobbles over to me and climbs on my lap. "Hi," he says, turning to face me. "What is your name?" He asks slowly, as if trying to get the words right. "My name is Tori," I say. "What's yours?" He looks at me and smiles, his brown eyes bright. "I'm Hunter. It's really nice to meet you, T-o-r-i." He spells out politely. I am shocked to see how a little 2 year old is so polite. Hunter turns around, and leans against my chest. When Mom and Dad turn around, they look surprised. I shrug, and continue to stroke Hunter's light brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking of making the song "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia somehow related to this story…I don't know. Post your thoughts on the song!**

The little blond girl is struggling in Dad's arms, trying to get to the floor. "Whoa, Birdie. Hold on," Peeta says, setting the young girl on the floor. Immediately she catches sight of me, and struts over to me and smiles a bit deviously. "Hello. It's a pleasure for you to meet me." She says, drawing out the 'e' in pleasure. I smile and laugh lightly. "I'm Tori. How old are you?" I ask with the tone of voice I used to use on Babette when she was in one of her moods. Birdie's face lights up, but her hands stay planted on her small hips. "I'm 7. How old are _you?_" She points at me and then replaces her hand on her hip. "I'm 16." Birdie looks taken aback and then smiles. "Then you can be our big sister!" She says happily. She flops down on the couch and removes a sleeping Hunter from my lap, slumping him on the floor. "Oh…" I say, motioning for Effie to come over and pick him up, because Birdie is restraining my arms from doing anything but holding her.

I look down at Birdie and smile happily. Is this what it feels like to be happy? I mean, I was happy in District 1, with my friends and family. But this is my true, blood related family.

Later that evening, Effie and Haymitch leave me with Katniss and Peeta. I'm scared, I guess. I still don't know what to expect, and when to expect it. Will Mom be strict? Will Dad be pushy? Haymitch and Effie were neither. They were forgiving and a bit permissive. They let me do whatever I wanted, date whoever I wanted, be friends with anyone I wanted without giving a word about it. I never had to ask if friends could come over or spend the night. My boyfriend spent the night once, and they didn't give a care about it. When I tearfully bid goodbye to the people who have been my parents for the last 16 years, Birdie and Hunter were hanging on my legs. I knew this isn't going to be easy.

When Effie and Haymitch left, I turned around and told Birdie and Hunter I needed to talk to Mommy and Daddy. When I pushed open the door to the large kitchen, wondrous smells greeted me. I walked into the kitchen to the table, where Aviana was coloring a picture. "Here," Aviana says, tearing out the picture and handing it to me. It is a picture of supposedly Birdie, Aviana, and Hunter in my arms. I tear up at the picture, wondering why they already trust me so much. "Thank you, so much Aviana," I praise happily before getting up to go up to my room.

I hastily walk up the granite stairs, and shuffling into my room quietly, closing the door. I've been dreading unpacking my suitcases, but I know it had to be done. Everything that Effie and Haymitch bought me was packed snugly in the cases. A small tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at each person in the 'family' photo-Haymitch, Effie, Babette, Jacko, and me. I guess I'm not apart of their happy family anymore. I don't know what to feel. Happiness? Sadness? Resentment against Katniss? I gently rub my thumb against the picture of us in District 4. I remember Babette and Jacko happily laughing and splashing each other, Haymitch and Effie sipping margaritas, and me, lying peacefully in the soft white sand, letting the sun take over.

After that visit to District 4, I found out that Haymitch and Effie were sending me back to District 12. I had to leave everything just for the wishes of my mother. I sat crossed-legged on my bed, and began to weep into my hands. I yearned for Leo to hold me against his warm chest, for Babette to compliment me on clothes, even for Effie's constant bickering. _Leo._ I thought. He wasn't my boyfriend, but he was…more then a friend to me. Like a big brother, yet like a boyfriend mixed into one.

I got up from my bed, with fresh tears still falling from my blotchy, itchy face. I am suddenly overpoweringly angry, and throw the crystal lamp at the bare white wall. The lamp shatters into a million little pieces, like my heart did when I left District 1. There. It's gone forever, just like my life in District 1.

**Soo, in the beginning it's a little fluffy, but gets better. The next chapter will be much more interesting.**


End file.
